Angel Back To You
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Si pangeran sekolah hanya menatap pada satu sosok indah. Sosok yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak lama, adik kelasnya, Huang Renjun. NCT. Lucas/Renjun. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


Title : Angel Back To You

Author : Widhey Lee

Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort

Cast :

-Wong Yukhei

-Huang Renjun

-Lee Jeno

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Note:

Date: Dec 19, 2018

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story Start Begin…

Di SMA Rookies, ada salah satu muridnya yang paling populer. Namanya Wong Yukhei. Tapi penggemarnya memanggilnya prince Lucas. Walaupun katanya populer, tapi Lucas bukan tipe hangat yang menebar kiss dan ketipan pada semua penggemarnya. Tidak. Dia jauh dari itu.

Lucas itu, dingin, pendiam, tidak bicara kalau tidak ditanya. Tapi penggemarnya bilang kalau justru itu daya tariknya. Orang-orang akan penasaran padanya. Akan meleleh jika ditatap oleh mata tajamnya yang menawan. Semua orang melihat kepada Lucas, tapi Lucas tidak menatap semua orang. Si pangeran sekolah hanya menatap pada satu sosok indah. Sosok yang tidak menggilai nya seperti yang lain. Sosok yang banyak tersenyum jika sedang bersama teman-temannya. Senyum yang bisa membuat Lucas ikut tersenyum juga. Sosok yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak lama, adik kelasnya, Huang Renjun.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Renjun di koridor sekolah. Si adik kelas sedang berjalan bersama seorang temannya, membawa beberapa buku menuju perpustakaan. Lucas yang saat itu baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan setelah mengeluh sedikit sakit kepala, terpaku di tempat. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Renjun, mengikutinya yang melihatnya pun tidak. Senyum itu membuat sakit kepalanya hilang tak berbekas. Hatinya sejuk seketika. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan sekolahnya yang jarang mengumbar senyum, bibir Lucas terangkat. Melengkung keatas membentuk senyuman tipis.

Seperti kali ini, senyuman tipis itu muncul lagi. Alasan satu-satu nya adalah Huang Renjun yang sedang duduk manis di bangku taman belakang. Telinga disumpal earphone dan buku di pangkuan.

Lucas merasa hatinya ditumbuhi bunga. Setiap melihat sosok yang bagai malaikat itu, Lucas merasa dirinya sedang berada di surga. Katakan saja Wong Yukhei berlebihan dan ia tidak akan menyangkal. Katakan saja Wong Yukhei sok puitis dan ia akan memberimu buku penuh dengan puisi serta kata cinta yang semuanya di tujukan kepada adik kelas yang manis, Huang Renjun.

Ia menghampirinya, duduk disebelah Renjun yang langsung mendongak dari bukunya untuk menatapnya. Lucas tersenyum dan Renjun membalasnya sambil melepas earphonenya.

"Lucas sunbae."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Yukhei gege saja."

Renjun tersenyum lagi. "Baiklah, Yukhei gege. Ada apa? Jarang-jarang kau menghampiriku seperti ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin menghampirimu saja. Kebetulan aku lewat dan melihatmu duduk disini. Tidak ke kantin?"

Renjun menggeleng sambil menutup bukunya. "Sedang tidak ingin. Gege sendiri?"

"Sama."

Dan Renjun tertawa.

Lucas menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Ia suka suara tawa itu. Jika ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan suara tawa Renjun seharian, ia pasti mau. Jangankan seharian, setiap hari pun ia mau. Justru, Lucas berharap ia adalah salah satu alasan Renjun tertawa.

"Banyak-banyaklah tertawa." Kata Lucas, membuat Renjun mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyuruhku tertawa setiap hari?"

"Kalau setiap hari nanti rahangmu sakit." Lucas tertawa, mengusak rambut Renjun gemas. "Jangan setiap hari juga. Tapi lebih banyak tertawa saja."

"Ya, masa misalnya tidak ada yang lucu, aku juga harus tertawa, ge."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku suka mendengarnya."

Renjun tertawa lagi. Mata sipitnya berubah menjadi bulan sabit, terlihat manis dimata lucas. Ia bisa mendengar Renjun menggumam kalau Lucas seperti memperhatikannya setiap hari saja. Laki-laki itu menggumamkannya sambil menatap kedepan, melihat pohon-pohon yang tertiup angin.

"Kau kan populer, ge. Kau tidak mungkin memperhatikanku terus dan kau tidak tahu aku banyak tertawa atau tidak."

"Aku tahu." Kata Lucas dan Renjun langsung menatapnya dengan mata membulat yang lucu.

"Tidak mungkin."

Lucas mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kenapa tidak mungkin? Benar kok, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Setiap hari."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Lucas, mendengus geli melihat ekspresi terkejut Renjun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ia kemudian menghela nafas, merubah posisi duduknya dan menatap ke depan. "Aku pernah melihatmu menangis. Beberapa kali. Di kelas ditenangkan teman-temanmu, Heechan dan Jaemin. Sendirian di tempat ini juga pernah, tapi aku tidak berani menghampirimu karena kupikir kau mungkin perlu waktu sendiri."

Ia bisa mendengar Renjun tertawa kecil. Bukan jenis tawa yang Lucas sukai. Ada nada sedih dalam tawanya. Lucas tidak suka melihat Renjun sedih apalagi menangis. Hatinya sakit setiap melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia dan Renjun tidak terlalu dekat. Mereka dekat hanya sebatas kakak kelas dan adik kelas. Menyapa hanya sesekali, mengobrol hanya untuk basa-basi. Renjun yang mengenalnya karena ia adalah salah satu anggota tim koordinasi klub basket yang Lucas ikuti pun tidak membuatnya bisa sangat dekat dengan Lucas. Mereka jarang mengobrol, sekalinya mengobrol, hanya membahas jadwal latihan club. Apalagi Lucas populer, dan sering diikuti pengggemarnya. Kakak kelas yang seperti itu sedikit susah didekati.

Lucas tidak bisa, misalnya, datang ke Renjun lalu memeluknya untuk menenangkannya supaya tidak lagi sedih. Semua orang bisa saja salah paham padanya atau bahkan Renjun, dan itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Apa sih, ge, serius sekali." Katanya setelah menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil melihat sepatunya yang bermain dengan rumput. "Aku tidak menangis sesering itu. Kau hanya kebetulan melihatku yang sedang _melow_."

"Ku dengar kau punya kekasih yang beda sekolah denganmu. Apa karena dia?"

Renjun langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng, menatap Lucas dengan senyumnya yang tidak se-ceria biasanya. "Aduh, ge, tentu tidak. Bukan masalah serius kok. Aku hanya terlalu sensitif saja."

Ia tahu Renjun seperti sedang menyembunyikan yang sebenarnya. Lucas tidak mau menebak-nebak masalah apa yang membuat Renjun sampai menangis, dia tidak sedekat itu dengannya sampai harus bertanya apa masalahnya. Terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain bisa saja membuat Renjun membencinya, dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang tidak ingin Lucas bayangkan. Tapi mulai sekarang, mulai hari ini ia berjanji untuk membuat Renjun tidak sedih lagi.

Jadi ia menghela nafas, menggeser duduk nya untuk menatap Renjun lagi. "Mau dengar satu cerita lucu?"

"Tiba-tiba mau menceritakan cerita lucu." Kata Renjun dengan alis bertaut. Lucas hanya mengangkat bahu membuat Renjun terkekeh. "Apa itu, ge?"

"Kemarin sepupuku datang. Ia bawa kucing lucu sekali dan bilang kalau mau menitipkannya padaku sementara ia pergi berkemah. Namanya Choco dan warnanya putih."

Renjun mulai tertawa padahal cerita Lucas belum sampai ke intinya. "Warnanya putih tapi namanya Choco? Apa yang sepupumu pikirkan saat memberinya nama, ge."

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Lucas menggeleng. "Nah, karena aku suka sekali dengan kucing, jadi aku setuju saja ia titipkan kepadaku kucingnya. Aku bermain dengan Choco sepanjang hari. Aku memberinya makan dan lain-lain. Aku sudah baik padanya dan sayang padanya, tapi apa yang dia lakukan, Renjun? Dia buang air kecil di kasurku yang seprai nya baru aku ganti paginya."

"Astaga." Gumam Renjun sambil menahan tawa.

"Bukan hanya itu. Dia berlari ke belakang rumah, bermain di rumput yang kotor dan basah sehabis hujan lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumah dengan berlari. Aku berusaha mengejar tapi dia justru semakin berlari kemana-mana. Seluruh lantai dan sofa ruang tamu penuh dengan jejak kaki kecilnya yang kotor, Huang Renjun! Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

Renjun menggeleng sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Cerita Lucas belum selesai, tapi Renjun tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Ibuku yang baru datang dari belanja dan melihat semua kekacauan itu, marah padaku. 'Yukhei apa yang kau lakukan?' katanya. Aku bilang itu semua karena ulah Choco, tapi ibuku tidak percaya. Ia memarahiku, menjewer telingaku dan menyuruhku bersih-bersih. Dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Choco? Ia duduk di sofa dengan dua kakinya, menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat menggemaskan. Aku jadi tidak bisa marah padanya dan bersih-bersih dengan hati ikhlas."

Tawa Renjun semakin keras. Ia bahkan bertepuk tangan dan memegangi perutnya. Lucas senang melihatnya dan lebih senang lagi karena alasan Renjun tertawa adalah dirinya. Atau lebih tepatnya, cerita lucunya.

"Harusnya itu bukan ceritu lucu, sih. Lebih tepat kalau dibilang cerita kasihan."

"Itu lucu sekali, ge. Kucing sepupumu sangat lucu sekaligus menyebalkan."

"Iya. Dia memang sangat lucu dan menyebalkan. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa marah padanya."

Renjun masih belum berhenti tertawa. Lucas suka melihatnya tertawa, tapi ia khawatir kalau-kalau Renjun tersedak atau bagaimana. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bilang apa-apa, ponsel Renjun berbunyi. Sepertinya sebuah pesan.

"Oh!" serunya dan tawanya berhenti. "Benar. Astaga. Aku lupa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lucas.

Renjun menatapnya setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kelas, ge. Aku lupa mengerjakan pr matematika dan harus dikumpulkan setelah pelajaran ke enam. Jadi, aku duluan ya, ge."

Pemuda Wong mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalah begitu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Yang lebih muda tersenyum pada Lucas, melambai sambil berlari di koridor. Lucas balas melambai juga sambil tersenyum, melihat Renjun pergi sampai menghilang di belokan koridor.

Ia menghela nafas panjang setelah Renjun sudah tidak terlihat, menatap ke depan sambil menikmati angin. Ia ingin selalu melihat Renjun yang seperti itu. Renjun yang tertawa karena cerita lucunya, karena leluconnya. Ia ingin menjadi semua alasan Renjun. Alasan Renjun tertawa. Alasan Renjun bahagia.

**-xXx-**

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu tapi murid-murid masih banyak yang belum pulang. Masih memenuhi koridor sekolah dengan obrolan mereka, bergerombol dengan kelompok masing-masing.

Lucas keluar terakhir dari kelasnya, menyampirkan tas punggungnya ke bahu, lalu berjalan santai dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celana. Satu dua teman laki-laki nya menyapa nya basa-basi. Teman satu klubnya yang kebetulan bertemu, bertanya tentang jadwal selanjutnya. Gadis-gadis kelas satu dan kelas dua berkerumun di koridor yang dilewati Lucas hanya untuk melihat wajah tampannya dengan tatapan memuja.

Ia hanya melewati mereka dengan sikapnya yang seperti biasa. Dingin dan tidak tersenyum. Walaupun begitu gadis-gadis itu tetap berusaha menahan jeritan mereka karena sedang melihat seorang prince Lucas.

Wajah dingin tanpa senyum itu langsung berubah cerah dengan hiasan senyum manis ketika Lucas sudah dekat dengan gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja karena alasan satu-satunya Lucas tersenyum di sekolah adalah Huang Renjun, yang ia dapati sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah sambil fokus ke ponsel. Lucas menghampirinya dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Belum pulang?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Renjun mendongak dari ponselnya dan menatap Lucas. "Yukhei gege. Iya, menunggu jemputan. Gege?"

"Aku baru keluar kelas." Jawabnya. Renjun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tepat setelah itu, ada sebuah motor berhenti di depan mereka. Pengendaranya laki-laki dengan helm yang tertutup seluruhnya. Ia mengenakan seragam yang Lucas tahu sebagai seragam sekolah menengah K yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari sekolahnya. Laki-laki dari sekolah menengah lain itu kemudian membuka helmnya dan Lucas bisa melihat Renjun tersenyum lebar.

_'__Oh, jadi ini kekasihnya Renjun? Apa benar bukan dia yang membuat Renjun menangis tempo hari?' _batin Lucas.

"Jeno hyung." Panggil Renjun ketika laki-laki itu menghampiri mereka.

_'__Jeno, huh?'_

Laki-laki bernama Jeno itu mengusap lembut rambut Renjun sambil tersenyum. Lucas hanya diam melihatnya. Lagipula memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Ren. Aku ada pelajaran tambahan." Kata Jeno.

_'__Ren?'_

Renjun menggeleng. "Tidak kok, hyung. Ayo pulang." Jeno mengangguk, Renjun kembali menatap Lucas. "Yukhei ge, aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Oh," Lucas agak tersentak, menatap Renjun lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Pemuda Huang melambai padanya sedang Jeno membungkuk sedikit kepadanya. Renjun naik di belakang Jeno setelah dipasangkan helm olehnya dengan sangat romantis. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jeno dengan senyum yang terus terkembang.

Lucas melihat kepergian keduanya dengan helaan nafas berat. Ia menyukai dan mencintai Renjun sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya, tapi Lucas tidak bisa bilang cinta pada seseorang yang sudah punya kekasih. Ia bukan laki-laki seperti itu. Lagipula ia bahagia untuk Renjun. Walaupun ia bukan satu-satunya alasan Renjun tertawa. Bukan satu-satunya alasan Renjun bahagia, tapi ia akan tetap menyukai dan mencintai si adik kelas. Biar saja Renjun tidak tahu perasaannya asal ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia Renjun setiap saat dan melindungi senyumnya, apapun sudah tidak lagi jadi masalah. Itu saja sudah cukup dan Lucas ikhlas menerimanya.

======END======


End file.
